


Tainted Love

by Keirabutler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, After Season 1 epidoe 11, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Desk Sex, F/M, Lydia is a Werewolf, Lydia isn't immune to the bite, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Mates, Mating, OC'ish, Out of Character, Psychopaths In Love, Rejection, Rough Sex, Songfic, Spanking, True Mates, Violent Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolfed out Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirabutler/pseuds/Keirabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Lydia was attacked by Peter in Season 1 episode 11. Lydia was bitten, and upon their next meeting they realize they're mates. Peter doesn't take that well, and rejects their bond, but his wolf isn't with that program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

_Sometimes I feel,_  
 _I've got to run away._  
 _I've got to get away._  
  
Peter plunged into Lydia’s heat, driving and punishing her as he sought his own pleasure and forgot hers as he thrust deeper and harder touching the burning center of her core.

Lydia moaned loudly; the sound rocketed off the walls and echoed throughout the room. Every time he slammed into her, her senses heightened; the coolness of the desk beneath her heated and cooled as he lifted her from it and pushed her back onto it.

The air seemed thick with tension and carried their heat and sweat like something tangible. Lydia could taste the salt of his skin whenever he granted her with a nibble, a nip, a slight stimulant other than incessant pounding of his cock into her wetness.

  
Lydia gasped when he withdrew, and arched her back to receive him more fully, drive him deeper into her hideaway.   
  
 _From the pain that you drive,_  
 _Into the heart of me._  
 _The love we share,_  
 _Seems to go nowhere._  
 _I've lost my lights,_  
 _I toss and turn I can't sleep at night._  
  
“Fuck” Lydia gasped when she felt his sharpened teeth take hold of her nipple; he was torturing it, laving it and nipping at it, only to move to the other just when it peaked. 

  
Harshly, he gripped her hips in his hands and spun her into a sitting position, and waited seconds, minutes, mere moments, and then he lifted her lithe body only to slam it furiously against his thighs. 

  
It was murderous their pace. Faster, harder he twisted, manipulated, and teased as he pivoted her hips against his; thrust himself ruthlessly between her thighs. Everything flickered like lightning; an electric current sped through their veins, set everything afire, turning nerves into live wires, and passion melted them, reduced them to nothing but animals seeking absolution.   
  
 _Once I ran to you (I ran),_  
 _Now I'll run from you._  
 _This tainted love you've given,_  
 _I give you all a girl could give you._  
 _Take my tears and that's not nearly all_  
 _Tainted love._  
  
Lydia hurt, ached, and begged him to hurt her just a little bit more, gasped when he laid her on the desk, bending her over it, and forced himself in her. Torn between crying out in pain and screaming in pleasure, Lydia circled her hips, urging him on. With every plunge he administered, her thighs hit the edge of the desk cruelly. 

  
“Peter” Lydia groaned when she felt his hand crack against the flesh of her bottom.   
She could feel it reddening beneath his torment; whimpering, he kneaded her tender flesh, squeezing and torturing. Just in anticipation, she twitched slightly before the rough skin of his palm rained down onto her softer, creamier skin. Her voice was hoarse, raspy, as she screamed and cried.   
  
 _Tainted love._    
  
“You like that?” Peter grunted. He never lost rhythm; he drove into her maddeningly like a man possessed beyond reason, beyond passion.   
  
 _Now I know I've got to,_  
 _Run away I've got to Get away._  
 _You don't really want any more from me._  
  
Lydia nodded imperceptibly. 

  
Peter’s flattened hand came crashing down on her rear, forcing her to accept him to the hilt as she pushed back in reflexive action. 

  
“Yes, yes, I like it, damn it!” Lydia screamed, defeated. “Oh, Peter… please!”   
  
 _To make things right,_  
 _You need someone to hold you tight._  
 _You think love is to pray,_  
 _But I'm sorry I don't pray that way._  
  
A gasp was strangled from Lydia’s throat when she felt his fingers take hold of her hair, forcing her head up, twisting it sideways to see him, to stare into his red alpha eyes; he was wolfed out, his eyes made dark by fear and passion, insanity and need. 

  
“Please,” Lydia whimpered shamelessly.   
  
 _Once I ran to you (I ran),_  
 _Now I'll run from you._  
  
Peter quickly tore his eyes from her; that pleading look that had overwhelmed her face, the tense lines of her body, and the faint sheen of sweat glistening on her delicate skin. Peter growled as the sound of her shallow breaths drove him to new points of distortion. He was caught in the crossfire of passion and insatiability. 

  
“God, forgive me” Peter groaned and flipped her onto her back.   
  
 _This tainted love you've given,_  
 _I give you all a girl could give you_  
  
Lydia knew what Peter meant when he kissed her clit… it was supposed to be merciless, taunting, and killing; it was the epitome of heaven and hell. Tears were dragged from the corners of her eyes as he pinched her clit, twisting it with a wicked, sardonic grin. 

  
“Oh, God!” Lydia screamed.   
  
 _Take my tears and that's not nearly all._  
 _Tainted love._  
 _Tainted love._  
  
“You’re beautiful, baby,” Peter sighed as he watched her face contort in a deceiving look of pleasure and partial pain. 

  
Peter held her to him, felt her breasts flattened against him, and groaned at the texture of her skin, the most exotic silk.   
  
 _Don't touch me please,_  
 _I cannot stand the way you tease._  
 _I love you though you hurt me so,_  
 _Now I'm going to pack my things and go._  
  
When Peter felt her relax in his arms, he moved to leave; he had already taken more than he should have; tested and pushed limits he shouldn’t have. 

  
“Peter” she cried. 

  
“Baby, I’m-” 

  
Lydia locked her legs around his torso, preventing him from leaving. “Don’t” she whispered.   
  
 _Touch me baby, tainted love._  
 _Touch me baby, tainted love._  
 _Touch me baby, tainted love._  
  
“I can’t” Peter started. 

  
“You can,” Lydia countered. “I’m yours.” 

  
“Not like this…” 

  
“Just like this,” Lydia looked at him with such conviction, such utter sincerity. 

Peter felt like everything was closing in on him; his world caving in just crumbling and tumbling within itself. He struggled between her thighs, scrambled to leave her, protect her from him.  
  
 _Once I ran to you (I ran),  
Now I'll run from you._  
  
“I won’t let you leave!” Lydia howled. “You made me like this! You turned me!”  
  
 _This tainted love you've given._    
  
“Let me go, damn it!” Peter snarled, baring his fangs, and flashing his eyes. 

  
“I’m your mate, let me love you,” she whispered and caressed his face with one, solitary fingertip.   
  
 _I give you all a girl could give you,_  
 _Take my tears and that's not nearly all._  
 _Tainted love._  
  
Like a deer caught in the headlights, he twisted himself out of her reach, out of those tempting thighs and even more undeniable offer of more. 

  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.   
  
 _Tainted love..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments would be great! *hint* hint* :)


End file.
